


Definisi Bebas

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Bagi Morgiana, definisi bebas selalu berubah.





	Definisi Bebas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Definisi bebas tidaklah mutlak dan berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang. Bagi hewan, bebas adalah dapat tinggal di habitat asli mereka tanpa gangguan perusak yang hobi mengungkung mereka dalam kandang. Bagi narapidana, bebas adalah dapat menghirup udara di luar penjara tanpa diawasi. Bagi figur publik, bebas adalah dapat bepergian dengan bebas tanpa serangan kabar simpang-siur asal bunyi.

Bagi Morgiana, bebas adalah dengan tidak menjadi budak. Kebebasan yang ia harapkan itu telah dikabulkan oleh Alibaba setelah mereka keluar dari labirin sekian tahun silam. Tidak menjadi budak bukan lagi menjadi definisi bebas baginya, karena telah ia rasakan dan telah ia ketahui.

Sejak saat itu, definisi bebas bagi Morgiana berubah. Bebas baginya adalah dapat kembali ke kampung halamannya, Benua Kegelapan, yang letak jelasnya tidak ia ketahui. Morgiana berhasil mencapai perbatasan tempat tujuannya―hanya sampai perbatasan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melanjutkan, tetapi Yunan bilang, Morgiana tidak akan bisa kembali jika sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Pada saat itu, definisi bebas bagi Morgiana tiba-tiba berubah lagi.

Bebas baginya bukan kembali ke kampung halaman,

melainkan berada di sisi Alibaba.


End file.
